Ed DeLuca
Ed DeLuca is a character in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is a private helicopter pilot who was hired by Frank West to fly him into the quarantined town of Willamette, Colorado. He also serves as Frank's rescue, and comes to pick him up after Frank's three day journey in Willamette. Introduction Ed was piloting the helicopter that Frank hired to get him into the town of Willamette. While flying over the main street of the town, they witnessed several survivors being attacked by what they initially mistook as rioters. Under Frank's request, Ed dropped him off at the heliport at the Willamette Parkview Mall in the center of town. He agreed to return and pick him up three days later, giving Frank time to get his story. Ending A At the end of the three days, Ed stopped on the rooftop of a nearby building to verify that Frank is still alive. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Frank had indeed made it and was waiting for him on the heliport. When he went to pick him up, he was attacked by a zombie that had gotten inside the helicopter. It causes him to lose control and crash into the clock tower in Leisure Park. Of the six possible endings, only Ending A is canon. The following sections give an overview on Ed's character history in the alternate timelines. Ending B At the end of the three days, Ed arrives at the heliport to find Frank, alive and well. Frank informs him that they are going to have more passengers than intended, including Jessie, Otis, and the other survivors that Frank has saved. Ed asks Frank what has happened as they fly to safety. Ed's dialogue in Ending B depends on the number of survivors that Frank has saved. Ending C At the end of the three days, Ed stopped on the rooftop of a nearby building to verify that Frank is still alive. He found nobody waiting on the heliport, and assumed the worst has happened to Frank. He was then attacked and killed by a zombie. Ending E At the end of the three days, Ed arrives at the heliport only to find nobody waiting there. He assumes the worst has happened to Frank when Otis emerges from the Security Room. He then ferries out Otis, Jessie, and all the other survivors that Frank saved. Trivia Mr. Wittenberg also does the voice acting for the mall announcement. *Ed does not appear in Infinity Mode. *Ed's name is never said in game, it is only found in the notebook. Gallery Dead rising ed.png|Ed's notebook portrait. File:Evh004.jpg|Ed's model within the game files Ed Notebook.png|Ed's Notebook entry. Edhelicopter.jpg|Ed's helicopter. File:EVO005.jpg|Model of Ed's helicopter Ed Binoculars.png|Ed looks for Frank. Ed Comes for Frank.png|Ed comes to rescue Frank. File:Dead_rising_ending_(3).png|Heading to the mall at end of 72 hours. Eddies.jpg|Ed's fate with Ending A. Ed Helicopter Crashing.png|Ed's helicopter about to crash. Edchopper.jpg|Ed's ruined helicopter. EndingC.jpg|Ed's fate with Ending C. Ed taking Frank to Willamette.png References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising Victims Category:Deceased